Spicy Love
by D-TokTokKito
Summary: Gara-gara permainan yang di sarankan Leeteuk, si leader Super Junior, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun harus memakan ramen yang sangaaat pedas. Di karenakan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun kepedesan, maka Donghae dan Sungmin harus menghilangkan rasa pedas mereka. Dengan cara apa? YAOI! Boyxboy, NC17, Rated M, yadong. EunHae & KyuMin. Slight SiChul. Review please? Kamshahimnida


Hello para ELF! Kembali lagi dengan saya, Kito!

Fufufu~ sudah lama saya tidak mampir ke fandom Screenplay. Disini, Kito buat fic—lagi-lagi—untuk **AbracaForte**. Soalnya, waktu itu Kito dan Fo taruhan On The Spot =.= yang kalah bikin fic EunHae dan KyuSung. Temanya Cowok yang cantik (atau apalah itu…) Kito milihnya Key Shinee ame Yesung + Heechul Super Junior. Kalau Fo Joong-blabla (aku ga tau namanya ==) Taemin Shinee, dan Heechul. Yang keluar Joong-blabla Taemin + Heechul. Yah, alhasil Kito kalah ._. Yasudahlah, pasrah saja -_- okee kita mulai cerita yuuukk~!

**~Spicy Love~**

**Genre **: Romance & Drama

**Rated **: M

**Chara **: Eunhyuk x Donghae & Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Slight SiChul

**Other Cast **:

Yesung, Siwon, Leeteuk and Heechul.

**Warning!**

Yaoi, BoyxBoy, NC17, Yadong, typos nyempil.

**Summary **:

Gara-gara permainan yang di sarankan Leeteuk, si leader Super Junior, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun harus memakan ramen yang sangaaat pedas. Di karenakan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun kepedesan, maka Donghae dan Sungmin harus menghilangkan rasa pedas mereka. Dengan cara apa? YAOI! Boyxboy, NC17, Rated M, yadong. EunHae & KyuMin. Slight SiChul. Review please? Kamshahimnida ^^

* * *

Enjoy My Fic!

* * *

Malam di kota Seoul di iringi hujan dan petir, suasana dorm Super Junior, di mana artis-artis cowok kece yang di gilai semua wanita, terdengar sangat sepi dan mencekam. Orang-orang di situ hanya bisa berdiam melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, yang penting itu ga penting. Dan itu membuat mereka bosan.

"!" Teriak salah satu namja paling tua sekaligus leader Super Junior, Leeteuk. "Aku bosan!" teriaknya lagi.

"Kau kenapa sih, hyung?" Tanya namja yang sedang memainkan PSPnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun? Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke PSP, ia lanjut berkata, "Kalau kau bosan lakukan aktivitas yang tidak membuatmu bosan,"

Heechul yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, langsung ngomel-ngomel pada Leeteuk. "Hyung! Kenapa kau berteriak sih? Sampai kedengeran sampai ke kamar mandi tau!"

"Aku bosan." Jawab Leeteuk pelan. Mungkin karena bentakkan yang ia dapat dari Heechul. Memang, Leeteuk kalau sedang bosan biasanya dia akan pergi ke rumah orang tuanya. Tapi, karena kota orang tuanya sedang ke luar kota, tak ada urusan untuk mengujungi rumah mereka. "Eomma dan Appa tak ada di rumah, jadi aku menetap di sini dan aku bosan,"

Sosok namja berbadan tegap dan macho, Siwon, berkata pada sang leader, "Kalau begitu hubungilah KangIn, kekasihmu itu. Sudah lama sejak wajib militer kau tidak saling terhubungi,"

"Emangnya saat wajib militer boleh teleponan?" Tanya Leeteuk ketus.

Menyadari hal itu, Siwon hanya menunduk memelas sekaligus malu. Heechul, yang berada di sebelahnya, segera menenggelamkan wajah Siwon ke pelukannya dan berbisik sesuatu yang sangat menggairahkan. Dan kalian tau apa itu? Kata Heechul ia menemukan foto adegan 'lucu' Yesung dengan…ddangkoma? Apakah itu sangat menggairahkan? Hah, abaikan saja ini.

"Sebenarnya, aku setuju dengan Leeteuk hyung," tiba-tiba Yesung angkat bicara. "Aku bosan."

"Aku juga," ucap Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan. Kalian tau apa yang di lakukan Donghae dan Eunhyuk tadi? Ternyata mereka nonton yadong! Wah, dasar duo mesum. Tapi sekian lama, mereka bosan akan video yadong itu. Jadi mereka juga bosan. *Author ga kreatif*

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita main game?" usul Leeteuk. "Cara permainan ini, kalian semua harus menuruti apa perintahku." Leeteuk pun tersenyum jail. "Aku menyebutnya, 'Leeteuk's challenge'!"

Heechul ternyata mengangguk dan di susul oleh Siwon. "Ide itu bagus juga. Berhubung aku lagi bosan-bosannya," Heechul berkata.

Kyuhyun terlihat mematikan PSPnya, lalu pandangannya beralih ke Leeteuk. "Baiklah, aku ikut. Bagaimana denganmu, Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam saja dan ternyata sedang memandang hujan. Sungmin pun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Apakah kau ikut?"

"Hmmm…" ia berfikir sebentar. "Boleh lah."

"Ikutan juga ah," seru Yesung.

Lalu Yesung, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Leeteuk berkumpul di lantai. Leader Super Junior itu membawa botol kosong entah dari mana dan dari kapan. Yang lainnya menatapnya bingung. "Nih, cara mainnya, kita puter ini botol. Siapa yang yang kena ujungnya, harus denger perintahku. No matter what!"

Ke tujuh namja itu mengangguk mantap. Di putarlah botol itu.

* * *

Setelah berjam-jam mereka bermain permainan bodoh dari Leeteuk, mereka tetap saja main. Bahkan sampai mabuk berat. Karena Leeteuk menyuruh Sungmin—saat Sungmin terkena ujung botol—untuk baca beberapa botol alkohol dan di minum bersama. Sampai keterusan.

"Ah…Ayoooo! Putar lagiii…!" kata Siwon sambil meminum botol alkoholnya. Lalu Yesung memutarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ujung botol itu berhenti di hadapan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menatapnya ganas. Sementara Kyuhyun masih meminum alkoholnya dan berkata, "Ayo! Apa tantanganmu? Aku akan melakukannya!"

Leeteuk menatap langit-langit atap dorm SuJu, berfikir apa tantangan yang akan di lontarkan darinya pada Kyuhyun. "Kau harus makan ramen yang sangaaaaaat pedas bersama Eunhyuk!"

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun menatap satu sama lain. Lalu mereka tersenyum entah mengapa. "Mana ramennya?" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

Leeteuk pun mengambil 2 ramen yang belum ia habiskan kemarin dengan Heechul. Sambil keleyengan, ia menambahkan saus cabai sampai berpuluhan bungkus lalu mengaduknya. "Haha…! Hik…makan ini!" Leeteuk menyerahkan dua ramen itu kepada dua namja yang ia tantang.

Dengan cepat, kedua namja itu mengambil sumpit dan melahapnya. Baru satu suap, wajah mereka sudah memerah karena pedasnya ramen. Tapi mereka tetep melahapnya! Wah, kalau Author mah udah stop sampe di situ.

"Abisin! Abisin!" Sorak Yesung, Siwon, Heechul, Sungmin serta Donghae sambil mabuk.

Karena tak kuasa menahan pedasnya ramen, serentak mereka berdua melempar ramen itu ke dinding. "AKU TAK TAHAAAANNN!" teriak mereka berdua. Wajah mereka semerah tomat. Dengan cepat keduanya menyambar gelas. Tapi di tahan oleh Leeteuk.

"Kalian berdua tidak boleh minum!"

"Tapi aku kepedesan!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berdua!" Leeteuk menunjuk ke arah Sungmin dan Donghae. "Hapus rasa pedas mereka!"

"Tap-tapi bagaimana caranya?" Donghae dan Sungmin bergetar.

"Cium mereka! Lumat bibir mereka!" Pinta Leeteuk.

Kalian masih sadar kalau mereka semua dalam keadaan tidak sadar? Tentu saja Donghae dan Sungmin pun langsung melaksanakan apa yang di perintah oleh Leeteuk. Di mulai dari Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk. Donghae terus menciumi bibir yang kepedesan. Perlahan ia gigit bibir bawah milik Eunhyuk. Tadinya Eunhyuk ingin berteriak, tapi telah di tahan oleh Donghae yang kembali melumat bibir Eunhyuk dengan seksinya. Adegan ciuman mereka di tambah dengan goyang pinggul mereka (?). Suasana ciuman mereka semakin menggairahkan.

Sekarang ciuman Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sebelum berciuman, Sungmin memainkan bibir sexy mereka agar tampak seperti menggoda Kyuhyun untuk menciumnya. Karena rasa pedas yang menjulur ke ruang mulut Kyuhyun tak karuan lagi, dengan cepat ia melumat bibir Sungmin yang kebetulan dalam keadaan terbuka. Ia mengabsen semua benda-benda yang ada di mulut Sungmin. Sungmin mendorong bagian belakang kepala Kyuhyun agar ciuman mereka mendalam. Dan terjadilah perang ciuman di antara mereka.

Heechul, Siwon, Yesung dan Leeteuk pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua pasangan itu saling berciuman hebat. Lalu mereka tepuk tangan entah mengapa setelah perang ciuman antar KyuMin dan EunHae selesai. Kedua couple itu menatap mata mereka masing-masing dengan sangat dalam. Meminta untuk menciumnya kembali. Tapi, hal itu tak terwujud pada mereka karena Leeteuk mengganggu.

"Ya! Sudah larut malam! Aku ingin tidur." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menguap. Ingin berkunjung ke kamarnya, tapi ia melupakan sesuatu, "Oh, ya. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, hari yang sangat menggairahkan!" lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Siwon lalu menatap Heechul. "Kau mengantuk, chagiiii~? Hik…" tanyanya di jawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Heechul. Siwon langsung menggendong Heechul ala pangeran menggendong sang putri atau yang di sebut, _Bridal Style__**.**_

Tersisa Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di ruang tamu. Keheningan melanda. Eunhyuk dan Donghae memutuskan untuk ke kamar mereka. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tetap di tempat karena menanyakan—hal yang sama—pada Yesung, "Kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku harus menunggu Ryeowook sampai pulang…hikk…"

"Kalau begitu tunggu sampai malam, paboya~" Kyuhyun merangkul leher Sungmin lalu menuju ke kamar mereka yang mereka tempati. "Aku mau kita melanjutkannya chaahhgiyaahh…" katanya sambil mendorong Sungmin ke ranjang empuk mereka. Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Jelas, dia masih dalam keadaan tak sadar alias mabuk.

Posisi mereka sekarang adalah Kyuhyun di atas dan Sungmin di bawah. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak melumat bibir Sungmin lagi, karena ia langsung melepas kaos yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin dan membuangnya entah kemana. Dengan cepat ia sambar leher panjang itu dan menjilatnya kasar. Desahan yang di keluarkan dari mulut Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun semakin semangat menjilati lehernya. Tangan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, kedua tangannya sibuk melintirkan kedua nipple Sungmin yang mulai mengeras dan memerah.

Bercak-bercak merah pada leher Sungmin mulai terlihat setelah Kyuhyun mengigitnya. "C…chhaagiyaaahh…" desah Sungmin tak karuan. Kyuhyun menurukan tubuhnya agar dapat bertatapan dengan kedua nipple Sungmin. "Hhhaaa…haaayyiiaaahh…" desahan Sungmin makin tak karuan setelah Kyuhyun menjilati kedua nipplenya. "C…chagiyaah…! Cukuuppphhh…!" teriaknya.

Kyuhyun kaget lalu mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat menatap wajah Sungmin. "Gantian!" bentak Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menaikan alisnya tanda tak mengerti apa yang maksud oleh Sungmin. Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun ingin kembali melakukukan aktivitasnya, namun terhalang karena Sungmin telah membalikkan tubuh mereka sehingga posisi mereka tertukar. "Apa maksudnya ini chagiyaa?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus wajah mulus milik namjachigunya.

"Aku ingin sekarang aku yang memainkan kamu!" tanpa basa-basi pun Sungmin membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Dengan cepat ia melumat mulut Kyuhyun dan menjilatnya dalam-dalam sambil meraba perut Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun sendiri terangsang. Kemudian, Sungmin meletakkan tangannya ke kepala belakang Kyuhyun agar ciuman mereka makin dalam dan makin panas. Karena kehabisan nafas, Sungmin melepaskan ciuman mereka sampai-sampai ada jembatan saliva yang menghubungi lidah mereka berdua karena saling bermain lidah dengan saliva mereka.

Sungmin pun menjilati leher Kyuhyun. Tapi, langkahnya berbeda karena jilatannya nyambung ke telinga, lalu leher lagi. Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang aneh di bagian bawahnya. Ya, kalian tahu sendiri, junior Kyuhyun yang menegang di balik sana. Ada sebuah ide evil dari benak Sungmin, ia sengaja menggesek juniornya dengan junior Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup kain. Terdengar desahan hebat dari mereka berdua. Mau tau bagaimana desahannya? Seperti ini, "Euuummhhh…aaahhh aah hhaaaaa…rrrgghhmmm…" Hmmm…kurang hot? Pikirkan lah sendiri.

Bosan dengan leher Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung menuju yang paling bawah, bagian terlarang Kyuhyun. Dia merabanya. Dan Kyuhyun menahan rasa nikmat dengan memegang sprei hingga kusut tak karuan. Perlahan, Sungmin membuka resleting dan kancing celana Kyuhyun hingga tersisa celana dalam. Tanpa membukanya terdahulu, tangan Sungmin memasuki celana dalam Kyuhyun dan meraba dan menggenggam junior Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengeluarkan desahan hebat karena nikmat yang di berikan tangan Sungmin. Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin membuka celana dalam Kyuhyun.

Junior Kyuhyun sangat menengang hingga menunjuk ke arah hidung Sungmin berada (pada saat itu Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan junior Kyuhyun.) "Aku tak tahan," tanpa aba-aba, Sungmin memasuki junior Kyuhyun ke dalam mulut hangatnya. Kyuhyun segera duduk dan menjambar rambut halus Sungmin agar mempercepat tempo aktivitas Sungmin—meng-in-out-kan junior Kyuhyun pada mulutnya. Belom apa-apa udah minta di cepetin, dasar Kyuhyun nakal! Meeoooonggg.

*Author ngelap keringat*

* * *

*Author nelan ludah, lalu melanjutkan fic ini*

Sementara di kamar EunHae, kedua couple itu juga melakukan aktivitas yang sama dengan KyuMin. Mereka tidak memakai sehelai benang pun, alias telanjang bulat. Dan apa yang akan di lakukan mereka saat ini?

"Arrggghh! Ch-chaaggiii…" rintih Eunhyuk setelah merasakan tiga jari Donghae memasuki lubangnya. Donghae mendiamkan tiga carinya di lubang Eunhyuk agar Eunhyuk tidak kesakitan. Tapi, menyadari Eunhyuk tidak melumat juniornya, Donghae kesal dan menaruh kakinya ke belakang dan mendorongnya. "Lumat juniorku, Hyukkie!" pintanya kasar.

Kenapa menggunanakan kaki? Karena mereka dalam posisi 69. Apa itu 69? Dari pada menunggu lama, lari lah ke google untuk mencarinya dengan kata "Gaya Sex 69". Et dah buset, kenapa Author makin bikin sesat orang-orang?

Dengan terpaksa, Eunhyuk harus kembali melakukan aktivitasnya—menjilat, melumat dan meng-in-out-kan junior Donghae. Dan jangan lupa dengan dua bola sebesar salak yang Eunhyuk remas. Diam-diam setetes air mata Eunhyuk keluar tanpa di sadari Donghae.

Merasa rasa sakit Eunhyuk sudah mulai menghilang, Donghae pun menggerakan jarinya perlahan. Eunhyuk merasakannya, dan rasa sakitnya pun kembali. "Hei! Jangan berhenti melumat juniorku! Lumatanmu itu sangat enak. Jangan berhenti Hyukkie," kata Donghae. "atau akan kuperkosa kau dengan sex toys." Ancamnya.

Mendengar ancaman dari Donghae, Eunhyuk dengan terpaksa harus kembali melumat habis junior Donghae. Dan Donghae mempercepat tempo mengeluar-masukan jarinya di lubang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terus kesakitan, tapi ia kurung rasa itu dengan melumat junior namjachigunya. Karena rasa sakit, Eunhyuk meremas junior Donghae dan melumatnya super duper kasar. Keduanya mengeluarkan desahan yang sangat tidak bisa di bilang teratur. Ya iyalah desahan mana bisa di atur?

"Urgh…" Donghae menarik keluar jarinya dari lubang Eunhyuk. Sementara Eunhyuk sedikit berteriak—sambil meremas keras junior Donghae—karena tiba-tiba jari Donghae keluar. "A-aku akan d-d-datang, c-c-chaaaggyiiihhh…" Desahnya.

Kesempatan Eunhyuk untuk memberi balasan. Ia menutup lubang klimas namjachigunya, dan menjilati bagian junior Donghae. Donghae merasa kesakitan karena tidak bisa mencapai klimaksnya. Ia pun kesal. Amarahnya mulai meluap. "Ya! Hyukkie balas dendam padaku? Tidak akan aku biarkan!"

Dengan cepat Donghae menjilati dan menggigit keras junior Eunhyuk dengan kasar sambil meremas dua bola Eunhyuk. Bukannya mengalah, Eunhyuk malah makin menjadi-jadi. Ia gigit testis Donghae hingga Donghae sedikit berteriak. Donghae kembali balas dendam ia memasuki lidahnya pada lubang—atau opening—Eunhyuk hingga melebar. Tak puas, Eunhyuk pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Donghae.

Terjadi pertengakaran sex di antara mereka berdua. Eunhyuk yang balas dendam pada Donghae, dengan cara menutup lubang klimaksnya. Sementara Donghae yang mencoba menghentikan Eunhyuk untuk menutup jalur klimaksnya dengan cara menjilati opening Eunhyuk.

'Oh, ya…! Kenapa dari tadi aku tidak mengancamnya saja…?' batin Donghae dalam hati. "Hyukkie! Jika kau tak mau melepas lubangku, akan kuperkosa kau dengan sex toys tanpa ampun!" Ancamnya ganas.

Mendengar itu, Eunhyuk langsung menghentikan kegiatan menjilati lubang Donghae. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan semburat merah muncul pada permukaan wajah Eunhyuk. "B-baiklah, c-chagi," katanya ragu-ragu. Suaranya pelan, menggambarkan ia takut tentang ancaman yang di berikan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia memukul pantat Eunhyuk. "Cepetan Hyukkie! Sakit tau,"

Namun, yang di lakukan Eunhyuk adalah menghilangkan badannya dari mata Donghae dan sekarang ia menatap mata namjachigunya yang sangat manis itu. "Aku mau cairan cintamu membasahi kita, chagi," kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis.

Donghae mengangguk mantap. Tapi di balik anggukkan itu, sebenarnya ia menahan sakit akan klimaksnya yang di tahan itu. "Ya sudah chagi sekarang lepaskan jarimu dari lubangkuuuuuhhhhhhh!" teriak Donghae.

Eunhyuk pun menyingkirkan jarinya dari lubang jalur cairan cinta Donghae. "Ahhh…! Hhhhaaaahhh ahhhhhh…!" Tanpa hitungan detik, cairan cinta Donghae telah membasahi wajah, badan, serta kasur mereka. "T-Tunggu g-giliranku, chagi!" Kata Eunhyuk. Ternyata, sedari tadi Eunhyuk menahan klimaksnya sendiri. "Eurmh…hhnngghh…kyaahh~!" Dan sekali lagi, ada cairan yang makin membasahi seluruh badan mereka. Bahkan rambut mereka pun kena.

Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Karena terlalu lelah, Donghae menindih tubuh mungil milik Eunhyuk dengan nafas yang tak beraturan itu. Donghae memeluk pinggang namjachigunya dan di balas dengan pelukan erat di lehernya.

"Kau lelah, chagi?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae menggeleng. "Aku ingin satu ronde lagi," ucap Donghae. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya dengan KyuMin?" Usul Eunhyuk. "memang itu yang aku pikirkan."

*Author sekali lagi ngelap keringet*

* * *

*Author dengan susah payah melanjutkan fic ini*

Di kamar KyuMin, ternyata mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan couple EunHae. Menggapai klimaksnya, dan kelelahan. Tapi perbedaannya adalah tak ada perang sex. Mereka melakukan sex mereka dengan penuh cinta dan kehati-hatian. Sekarang mereka sedang saling berpelukan dengan mesranya. Mengatur nafas, dan mengembalikkan tenaga mereka.

"Aku ingin mandi," ucap Kyuhyun. Karena lupa handuknya ada di luar, jadi ia harus keluar untuk mengambil handuknya itu. Tanpa menghiraukan ia tidak memakai pakaian—kecuali kemejanya yang masih setia melekat walaupun terbuka lebar—ia keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi, seseorang telah mengunci jalan Kyuhyun.

"Kami ingin bercinta denganmu, dan Sungmin," couple EunHae ternyata. Tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata menolah Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk langsung menjatuhkan badan Kyuhyun ke ranjang. Sementara Sungmin terkejut. "Kami akan bercinta mala mini, berempat." Kata Donghae tanpa dosa.

*Apakah Author harus melanjutkan scene sex?*

* * *

*Author memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sex scene, kalau ga bisa bayangin, bayanginlah seberapa hot jika mereka bercinta berempat*

*Dag dig dug*

Sungmin yang menjilati junior Donghae, Donghae melumat bibir Eunhyuk, Junior Eunhyuk di remas dan di kocok oleh Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun sedang sibuk menggoyangkan pinggulnya kesana-kemari karena juniornya harus bergantian memasuki lubang milik Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Ky-Kyu, sebaiknya khhau berhenti," kata Eunhyuk tak jelas karena desahannya menahan nikmat. "Khhh…kauuhh sebaiknya menusuk lubang Sungmin, junior a-akuuh akan di manjakan oleh D-Donghae c-chaggiiih…"

Tanpa basa-basi, langsung saja Eunhyuk memegang juniornya sendiri agar di 'makan' oleh Donghae.

Juniornya yang di makan Donghae. Untuk menahan nikmat, Eunhyuk berpegangan ke tiang ranjang milik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin (posisi Eunhyuk bukan duduk, tapi berlutut karena Donghae melumat juniornya.) Desahan. Satu kata itu yang mereka berempat keluarkan dari mulut manis mereka. Nikmat dan sakit. Satu kata itu yang mereka berempat rasakan bercampur menjadi satu.

"A-aaahh!" teriak mereka berempat serentak. Sepertinya, mereka akan mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka, alias cairan sperma. "K-kittaaa harus me-mengeluarkannyaah di luaarhh. Jhanganh dih dalamphhhh…" ucap Sungmin sambil terus melumat kasar Donghae.

Gerakan mereka makin cepat. Makin ada nikmat yang mereka rasakan. Beberapa sentakan lagi, mereka akan keluar ber empat. Kegiatan mereka semakin ganas dan semakin ganas. Sampai mereka benar-benar mengeluarkan seluruh 'isi' cinta mereka dari lubang masing-masing. Cairan itu ke mana-mana, mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki mereka, di lumuri oleh cairan sperma mereka.

"Haaahhh…" mereka semua terbaring di ranjang milik KyuMin. Tak peduli sperma mereka membasahi kasur. Sambil mengatur nafas mereka, mereka memeluk masing-masing couple. Sekian lama setelah ronde pertama di mulai, hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka. Akhirnya, Donghae pun angkat bicara.

"Sekali lagi," ucap Donghae sambil memejamkan mata. "Dan sekarang, Sungmin akan menjadi uke. Aku, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk akan menjadi seme bersama," ia pun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mesum andalannya.

"M-m-m-maksudmu?" Sungmin gelagapan. Sementara para seme tersenyum mesum. Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dan merebahkannya di ranjangnya. Tadinya, Sungmin ingin berteriak, namun terhalang karena ada Kyuhyun yang mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman kasar.

"Kau mau aku atau kau yang melakukannya, Hyukkie?" Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk. Jari Donghae menunjuk ke arah lubang Sungmin yang kini terbuka lebar. "Kau saja, chagi. Punyamu di jamin lebih nikmat. Tapi punyaku lebih enak untuk di emut. Hehe," Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar.

Donghae mencolek-colek pantat Kyuhyun. "Hei, sudah hei. Sekarang kita harus bercinta yang sebenarnya," perkataan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah dan menarik napas. Di goyangkan pinggul Sungmin, hingga sekarang ia berposisi seperti merangkak, yang bisa di bilang _doggie style_.

"H-hei heei! Aku tidak mau seperti ini!" Protes Sungmin. Namun, perkataannya tak di hiraukan. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah siap dengan posisinya. Posisi Donghae yang akan menusuk lubang sempit Sungmin. Posisi Eunhyuk yang berlutut di depan Sungmin menanti namja di depannya untuk melumat Juniornya. Sementara Kyuhyun? Ia akan malahap habis tubuh namjachigunya. "Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi uke?" setetes air mata Sungmin lolos.

"Jangan menangis, chagi. Ini akan terasa nikmat," ucap Kyuhyun yang berada di bawah Sungmin. (Karena Sungmin ngerangkak. Jadi ada tangan dan kakinya yang nahan hingga ada Kyuhyun yang di bawahnya. Ngga ngerti? Waduh gimana lagi jelasinnya…)

"Siap?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada 3 seme.

"Tiga…dua…satu…!"

Dengan kasar, Donghae memasukan semua batang juniornya ke dalam lubang Sungmin. Eunhyuk pun begitu, memasukan juniornya ke dalam mulut hangat milik Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa terkejut dan kesakitan. Belum lagi batang junior Eunhyuk yang membuatnya tersedak. Kyuhyunpun tak tinggal diam, ia memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan menjilat perutnya.

Kegiatan ini sanggat menggairahkan. Terutama bagi couple EunHae.

Donghae makin mempercepat menggerakan pinggulnya itu. Eunhyuk pun juga. Mereka berdua dalam hentakan berbeda. Membuat kenikmatan Sungmin bertambah. Lubang Sungmin kini menyempit, tanda ia akan klimaks kedua kalinya. Junior Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun juga ingin melepas cairannya.

"Mmmmpppprrrgghhh…" desah Sungmin dalam keadaan melumat junior Eunhyuk. "Oh yeah baby! Terus kan desahanmu!" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Ppprrgghh…mmmmrrhhh…grhh mmmrrrr…" desah Sungmin tak karuan. Namun desahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun tak kalah sexy "Mmmmyyaaahh…a-aaakuuhh menikmatttiiihhh shhhemuah iniihhh!" Desah Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Merasa ada yang menegang di bawah sana, Kyuhyun—tanpa memberi tahu—memasukan juniornya ke dalam lubang Donghae. "Ya! Kyu apa yang…ssshhh aaahh…kau laakkhhukan?" "Aku juga ingin klimaks, hyung," jawab Kyuhyun santai. Aah, ternyata, batang junior Sungmin di diamkan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung mengocok dan meremas junior Sungmin. "Mmmmmmmrrhhh!" Desah Sungmin setelah merasakan juniornya di mainkan.

Sekarang, kalian ingin tau aktivitas ke empat namja di ranjang ini? Okeh, Author jelaskan.

Donghae, menggoyangkan pinggulnya di dalam lubang Sungmin dan bermaksud melepaskan cairannya ke dalam Sungmin. Eunhyuk, juga menggoyangkan pinggulnya agar batang juniornya tetap berada di mulut Sungmin dan juga bermaksud melepaskan cairannya ke dalam mulut Sungmin, dan Sungmin harus meminumnya. Kyuhyun, yang bertengger di bawah Sungmin, menjilati kedua nipple dan perutnya, mengocok junior Sungmin, dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya karena juniornya ada di lubang Donghae. (Jadi, batang junior Kyuhyun dari tadi ada di atas lubang Donghae—yang sedari tadi meng-in-out-kan juniornya di lubang Sungmin. Jadi, Kyuhyun bisa masuk ke sana~)

Dan sebelumnya, jangan lupa bayangin kalau sperma mereka masih bertengger di badan mereka yo~!

"Aaahh…ssshhh…aahhh! Aku akan dataaangggg!" Teriak ke tiga seme itu. Tentu saja kecuali Sungmin yang masih harus melumat junior Eunhyuk. "Ahhh…hhaaahh…see-sedikit lagiiiihh…" Donghae mulai merasa klimaksnya akan keluar. Mungkin mereka ber empat akan mencapai klimaks pada saat yang sama.

Dan prediksi author benar, mereka semua mengeluarkan cairan cinta yang lengket secara bersamaan. Tapi, kali ini berbeda, Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di dalam Sungmin. "Ayo di minum, Sungmin. Tidak ada apa-apa kok," ucap Eunhyuk pelan. Perlahan, Eunhyuk melepas juniornya dari mulut Sungmin dan menganggkat dagu Sungmin. "Ayo, di minum. Aku ingin kau meminumnya,"

"Glup." Tanpa di sadari, Sungmin meminum semua sperma yang melumuri mulut Sungmin. Sisa sperma Eunhyuk mengalir ke dagu Sungmin. "Do-Donghae, lepaskan junior—AAAHHH~!" lagi-lagi, tanpa di sadari Sungmin memeluk pundak Eunhyuk, merasakan sakit setelah Donghae mengeluarkan juniornya dan sebelumnya melepas junior Kyuhyun yang ada di lubangnya.

Tak di hiraukan sakit yang Sungmin rasakan, Donghae langsung menarik dagu Sungmin dan di jilatnya sisa sperma yang bertengger di dagu Sungmin, sperma namjachigunya.

Tunggu, apa yang di lakukan Kyuhyun?

Ternyata oh ternyata ia sedang merasakan nikmat yang tak tertahankan. Dia tersenyum lebar setelah mendapat kepuasan yang melewati batas. Segera, ia menarik namjachigunya itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Kau sangat lucu saat kau menjadi uke," bisiknya. Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk malu.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka semua terlelap begitu saja di ranjang KyuMin. Mereka tidak memakai baju, kecuali Kyuhyun dengan kemejanya yang (masih) melekat dengan tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan, mereka terbayang ke alam mimpi mereka.

*Author ngelap keringat lagi dan lagi*

* * *

*Entah mengapa Author ga bisa napas bikin fic ini*

Gara-gara permainan yang di anjurkan Leeteuk, mereka menjadi mabuk dan tak terkendali. Karena Leeteuk menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk makan ramen pedas, Sungmin dan Donghae pun harus melumat bibir mereka agar rasa pedas mereka hilang. Ciuman itu, mereka sebut, Spicy Love.

* * *

OOAAAAHHH SELESAAAIII!

Simooo kurang hot ya? Iyalah, saya kan ga ada nyali buat bikin fic gini =_=

Tapi, mohon para readers, yang paling terakhir tolong di abaikan. Itu soalnya ga jelas banget. Kito ga ada ide jadi itu aja dah yang di ketik. Fufufu~

Nih, **Fo** sunbae! Fic rated M telah datang merangsang tubuhmu :3 *PLOOOK

Review kawaan?


End file.
